


Horrible Kids

by mike_and_lessee



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. Chapter One:: Three Little Hamiltons

"No way! You so didn't beat me!" A fourteen year old ginger girl exclaimed, picking up the dice to the game of Monopoly that she was playing with a group of boys, all older than her.

"Yuh-huh! Face it, Scotty, you lose again!" One boy teased but was instantly punched by the young girl, presumed to be Scotty.

A middle aged, slender and tall, red head woman turned, "Andrew Hamilton, stop teasin' yer' sister.".

The bully used his arm to wipe some snot from his nose, "But ma, we had a bet. Whoever wins gets the first piece of pie!" He explained to his mother.

The mom slapped Andrew om the back of his head, "Y'aint gettin' no pie if y'all are pickin' on girls. That ain't what a gentleman does.".

Scotty stuck out her pink tounge and blew a raspberry before getting smacked on her head too.

"You ain't special, missy. Stop firin' up yer' brothers.".

Then a tall, beefy ginger man came to his wife's stand and hugged her from behind, "Betty-Jo, you need to git your panties out of a wad." He scolded his wife.

Then screams were heard from the very front of the market.

The father looked out to where chaos was breaking loose and squinted, "The hell was that?" He asked before jumping back and seeing three people get eaten by what looked to be zombies. "We need to get outta here, now!" He snapped, grabbing his wife and grouping his children together.

"What about the stand?!" asked one of the boys, as he was put into the bed of the truck.

The head of the family slammed the tailgate shut, doing a quick head count and making sure all of his family was in, "Forget the stand! We need to get back home!".

Scotty, the only daughter, poked her head up from all of her brothers, "What if the things are already at our house?!" She asked, her usually perky voice sounding afraid. 

One of the brothers pulled her down, "We're just gonna have to go and see." He commented, holding his younger sister close.

The truck started zooming out of the market and to the countryside, the landscape of the warm, welcoming land was now dark and bleak, there were zombies most everywhere.

There was lid on the bed of the truck and one of the brothers shut the lid tight, so nothing got in. 

Scotty grabbed a flannel, plaid blanket and wrapped it over herself and her brother holding her, which his name was Tracy Christopher Hamilton, he was the oldest, at the age of twenty two.

Then it was Lawrence Noah Hamilton or Larry, second oldest, aged twenty one.

After him was Robert David Hamilton and Andrew Lucas Hamilton or Bobby and Andy, twins aged twenty.

After the twins was Gene Seamus Hamilton, the middle child, aged eighteen.

Out from the lineage came Taylor Josiah Hamilton, aged sixteen.

Then came Evelyn Rupert Hamilton, hoped to be a girl but came out a boy, aged fifteen.

The last, the youngest, was Scotty Deandra Hamilton, expected to be a boy yet was a girl, aged fourteen.

Bobby sat in a squatting position, chewing on a toothpick, "Did y'all see what that all was back there?".

Evelyn grabbed his own face and groaned, "Looked to be a bunch zombies." He claimed.

Larry squinted and leaned on his arm, "The undead? No way, that's somethin' nutty, man.".

Taylor elbowed Larry and piped up, "People don't just go 'round chewin' eachothers faces off!".

Tracy cradled Scotty, "Cannibals do." He commented, stroking his sister's orange hair.

Andy switched to kneeling, "What are the chances of a cannibal bein' out here?!".

Gene slapped Andy's lower back and looked at him with an awkward look, "Bigger than zombies, for sure.".

Scotty stretched out and whined, "I don't want it to be zombies! I just want it all to be crazy peoples! I'd take the boogieman over zombies any day!" She cried out.

Tracy wrapped his sister tighter in the blanket, "I promise you, it ain't zombies. That's cuckoo talk." He reassured her.

The truck slammed to a halt, causing the kids in the back to and tumble forward on top of eachother.

The Hamilton siblings looked out the window to see their farm, overridden with the undead.

Bobby slammed his face to the glass and shouted, "Do y'all see this?! This ain't a buncha cannibals, that is a buncha dead people!".

Then the glass was shattered open and two decaying hands grabbed Bobby's face and teeth gnashed into the back of his head as he let out a pained scream. 

Scotty screamed and the remaining seven Hamiltons scrambled to the corner furthest away from him.

Tracy looked to the front seat and saw that the doors were swung open and their parents had cut and run, leaving their young behind. "We have to git on outta here!" The oldest snapped, Andy and Taylor throwing open the doors.

The team of brothers and sister piled out if the back of the truck, all splitting in different directions, Taylor making a run for the exit, Tracy running to the barn, Evelyn running to the orchard, Larry running to the house, and Andy, Gene, and Scotty ran to the fields.

Andy, Gene, and Scotty all hid in an outcropping and now remained three little Hamiltons, all alone...


	2. Chapter Two:: Then There Were Two...

A year alone, the Hamilton trio was in the woods, looking for some game to get, or even just a carcass, a usable one at least.

Gene held up a dead bird of some sort, it was soaked in crimson red blood so it was hard to tell what kind of bird it was. Gene wiggled it in his hand by its neck, "Found a bird.". 

Andy looked back and saw a maggot pop out of the dead bird and onto the floor, "If you want it, take it. I'm not eating it and there's no way in hell I'll let Scotty eat that.".

Gene shook the bird and more maggots fell out, he poked the bird and the bird's flesh sunk in and maggots crawled out and onto Gene's finger, causing Gene to throw it onto the ground.

Andy then snarkily commented, "Told you.".

Gene folded his arms, "We haven't got anything yet! We're gonna starve out here!".

Scotty came back with a fish, still flopping in her hands, "I got a fishy! See?" She announced, her nails gripping into the floundering fish.

Andy took the fish and placed it into the burlap backpack he had, "Good eye, Scott.".

Gene looked inside of a tree trunk, seeing two squirrels sleeping inside, he yanked them out and opened Andy's bag and shut it again, the rodents moving around, trying to escape.

Andy looked at the two younger siblings, "We should settle for the night.", "We have enough food...".

After about thirty minutes, the three siblings had a camp set up and were cooking up the food they had found.

"Who's taking first watch?" Andy asked the two younger siblings as he bit into the squirrel and spit out the bones.

Scotty used a fish rib to pick her teeth, "I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

Andy rolled out a sleeping bag and Gene rolled out his own, mirroring him. "Wake us up when you start getting tired." Andy instructed, slipping into his sleeping bag and zipping it tight.

Scotty sat at the fire, keeping it low, just in case walkers drew near, "Gotta stay awake, just in case the zombies git over here." she said through a yawn and her eyes blinked with a tired intensity.

She leaned back onto a boulder, "Won't hurt to take a... fourty winks." she muttered, laying on the hard ground and falling fast asleep.

Little did the three little Hamiltons know, there was a herd drawing near and noticing the wildfire.

Scotty's loud, lusty snoring wasn't helping.

The Hamiltons were all snug and asleep before,

"AAAAH!".

Scotty and Gene woke up and saw the herd chowing down on a helpless Andy, their eyes widening in horror and skin flushing to a pure, pale white.

Gene jerked Scotty up and ran, "Let's get out of here!".

Scotty thrashed and struggled to get out of Gene's grip, "But what about Andy?! We gotta help him!" She exclaimed, attempting to head back into the herd.

Gene yanked Scotty back towards him, "That ain't Andy anymore! He's been... much more than just bit.", "We have to go and save ourselves. It's what Andy would want us to do!".

Scotty tried to pull away and help her brother, "No, we can't leave without Andy! He needs to come with us!", "No!".

Gene picked up Scotty and ran off with her, "We can't go back, Scissors! We gotta go!".

The two that remain run off into the forest.


	3. Chapter Three:: Alone

Scotty had been pacing the campsite of her's and Gene's for about five hours now. He hadn't returned and she was starting to assume she was now on her own. Scotty balled up her fists and sat on the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I can't be alone! Gene'll come back... Gene loves me..." she reassured herself, trying to remain positive. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to come back, but she did her best to ignore it. After all, sometimes gut feelings are wrong! She used more tinder to feed the fire and she eyed the hot, blaring flame. 

She went into the backpack and pulled out a small game bird, impailing the bird on a stick. The bird let out one last shriek as the stick was jammed up it's rear. Scotty placed the food over the fire and let it roast.

She heard a twig snap and she turned around, her eyes filling with delight, "Gene!" She exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face.

She giggled and shut her eyes, running over to the figure of Gene but was startled when she heard a gun cock and the bullet hole of a gun was pointed into her clevage. She opened her eyes and... that was not Gene.

It was a short, stocky man, with a fat nose and puffy, red cheeks. "Give me whatever you have.", "Now, little girl.". 

Scotty stepped back and held her hands up and let him raid the camp, then Gene followed the man.

Scotty waved to her brother, "Gene! Do something!" She snapped, then pursed her lips as Gene and the other man stared at her, the fat man pointing his gun at her.

"Shut up, kid.".

Scotty saw Gene, he had a look of remorse, which faded into a look of determination.

The fat man rubbed the folds om his neck and said, "This is all you found, Gene?".

Gene nodded, "Yeah, that's it." He stated, turning on his heel and heading back into the bushes, letting the other man exit with everything that Gene and Scotty had in camp. Gene was about to exit but Scotty grabbed his wrist.

"Gene?! What are you doing?! Take me with you!" Scotty whined, scared of what just happened.

Gene grabbed Scotty's face and threw her back onto the ground, "Get away. I don't want to be with you anymore." He commented before walking off.

Scotty went for Gene again but pushed her back, leaving her behind.

Scotty called after him, "Gene!".

He didn't even look back.

Scotty began coughing, her eyes were brimmed with tears that soon started spilling out, and she had begun crying.

Now remained one little Hamilton, all alone...


	4. Chapter Four:: Take Me With You...Please.

It was another year and Scotty was alone for an official year. Gene had left her for something better, Andy was scarfed down by walkers, and she still hadn't found any of her other family. She avoided people, she didn't even know who she could trust anymore. 

Scotty was out in the woods, a herd was drawing near and she couldn't set up camp just yet. She needed to get far enough from the herd so she could sleep safe.

She walked through, deeper into the woods, gripping a knife in her hand, a small survival knife. This knife helped her much more than anyone would think. She walked through and peeked through the trees, she saw a figure through the bushes.

She hid for a quick moment, to try and check out if this person meant any harm. It was a young girl, looked about twelve, she was clutching her arm and her sleeve was drenched with red, gross blood.

This girl needed help.

Scotty snapped uo from the bushes and exclaimed, "Hello there!".

The girl jumped and fell to the ground, she looked back at Scotty, squinting and visibly annoyed with the surprise hello.

Scotty held out her hand and lifted the girl up, "I saw you were bleedin', do ya' need any help?" Scotty asked the youngster.

The girl grunted out a noise of pain, "I'm fine.".

Scotty examined the young girl's arm, giving it a more thorough inspection, "What happened here, darlin'?" She questioned. The bite was very large and wide, and the teeth marks were quite deep, the canines being pretty deep for a walker but you could never be too careful.

The girl sat down and let Scotty look at the bite, "I wasn't looking for food and a dog bit me...".

Scotty scrunched her eyebrows, "If you say so...", "I believe you, but don't you be lyin' to me. I'll be pretty darn upset.".

The girl shook her head, "I'm NOT lying." She grunted, trying to get back up, but she had no energy.

Scotty pulled her up, "We need to get outta here before..." then the moaning and groaning of walkers came towards them. "That happens.".

Scotty picked up Clementine and slung her over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes, she stood and saw two men, traveling away from the herd.

She waved to them and called over, "Hey! Over here!" She called out and caught their attention.

The two men came over, one being a middle aged man and the other one being young and... quite handsome.

The young one plucked the young girl from Scotty's shoulders and the older one motioned for Scotty to follow them.

They creeped from outside the herd, getting away as stealthily as they could, as to not attract any attention to themselves from the walkers. They got a good distance away from them and begun chatting.

The older man spoke up, "What we're you and your kid doing caught up in that herd?".

Scotty lurched to catch up to the two men, "I was just trying' to get away from 'em, and I saw this girl, she was tired and hurt, so I decided to help her but, she passed out, then y'all two came along and here we are.".

The middle aged man smiled and nodded, "It's good to see there's still humanity out in the world.".

He then looked at her and introduced himself, "I'm Pete.".

Then the younger man turned and walked backwards, holding his hand out for a shake and gave Scotty a grin that made her insides melt, "I'm Luke.".

Scotty had a dorky smile come upon her lips, "Scotty.", she stated before shaking his hand.

Pete then used his eyes to motion towards the child, "What's the girl's name?".

Scotty shrugged and pursed her lips before explainin, "I dunno, I didn't get it outta her before she passed out.".  
Scotty


End file.
